


Hush

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Link to art, M/M, Reading, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fireflight sees something adorable.
Relationships: Skydive/Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, Maccadam's Back Room First Run





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Maccadams1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Maccadams1) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Skydive/Springer  
Just want to see some dumb birb bois loving and possibly macking on each other. Bonus points if you can make it in a library and bonus bonus points if you can find a way to include supportive parents Wheeljack/Ratchet and Prowl/Jazz and supportive brothers Aerialbots, Protectobots, Dinobots, and Bluestreak.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Did my best. I also based my response on art [here](https://baebeyza.tumblr.com/post/190702170569/a-pairing-so-rare-it-basically-doesnt-exist-but) by baebeyza, with permission.  
They're reading Chronicles of Narnia because [this post](https://limblogs.tumblr.com/post/172529071941/cocoartistwrites-multismusa-what-she-says).

“Guys!” Fireflight called, rushing up to thirteen of his brothers. “You have to see this!”

Across the room, their creators looked up, along with the visiting Jazz, Prowl, and Bluestreak.

Fireflight gestured to the door. “You have to be quiet though.”

Grimlock glanced at the other Dinobots. “We stay here and you bring picture,” he said.

Fireflight nodded then waved on the others. “Come on!”

Together, they all tip-toed to the library and peeked around the door, heads stacked on top of each other on either side.

In an armchair, Springer was reading. In his lap, with legs draped over the arm, sat Skydive. The two were cuddled so close, Fireflight was sure their armor was interlocked. Springer stroked up and down absentmindedly between Skydive’s wings, and the Aerialbot rested his head on the Wrecker’s pauldron, practically melted into a purring pile of goo as he read along on Springer’s datapad. Another moment passed in silence, and the two looked up, meeting each other’s eyes. They smiled tenderly and Springer leaned down to kiss Skydive’s temple.

There was the flash of an image capture being taken, and they both looked up.

Fireflight squealed and ran, everyone else right behind him.


End file.
